


Efímero

by KellenHakuen



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellenHakuen/pseuds/KellenHakuen
Summary: Sus vidas eran cortas, pequeño relatos del reloj que iban a su paso, se amaban y estaban felices de haberse encontrado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.
> 
> Advertencias: Comedia, fluff y fallas de ortografía.
> 
> ¡Hola! Esto participa en el intercambio del grupo Higuel (Muy buen grupo que los invitó participar) Es algo pequeño y corto lo que se me ocurrió, pero espero que la persona que me tocó pueda disfrutarlo.
> 
> Intercambio a : Naomi Juarez

**1\. Sopa.**

—¡Cuidado Miguel! La sopa está muy ...

—¡Quema!

—Caliente ...—completó aún con la mano extendida —Te lo dije, cariño —la tía Cass arrugó los labios en una mueca preocupada. Sobre todo al ver a su yerno agitar velozmente la mano sobre su lengua intentando menguar el escozor que nacía de las orillas. Lagrimas escurrían por la orilla con un sentimiento asfixiante y de ardor en sus ojos.

—Lo siento...

—eda dien —Volvió a zozobrar, pero esta vez con dos manos, un intento en vano para poder apaciguar con aire la quemadura.

—Ay, lo siento ...—mostró verdadera preocupación, sintiéndose la culpable de causarle esta molestia al menor, quizá debió checar mejor la temperatura de la sopa.

Miguel intentó sonreírle y hablarle, pero sus palabras eran entrecortadas y apenas legibles. Hiro a su lado intentaba por todos los medios no reírse.

—do de deodudes.

Hiro intentó esconder la risa tras un tosido mal fingido, recibió una mirada molesta de la tía Cass y un pequeño golpe en su hombro.

—Deberías ayudarle a tu novio —contestó, él simplemente encogió los hombros y regresó a su sopa caliente y humeante.

Él era un poco más listo, a diferencia de su novio,él si esperaba a que su sopa se enfriará.

—Te conseguiré un pedazo de hielo.

—Gradias ...

—Miguel.

Y el aludido sintió dos dedos fríos sobre él, un movimiento veloz y de pronto unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos, encajándose muy bien. Se separaron después, y Hiro sopló la zona adolorida, dejándolo no sin antes un guiño en el ojo.

—¿Qué tal? —la voz de Hiro sonó amortiguada y cargada de un sentimiento de travesura.

Se alejó del contacto del menor. Disfrutando del sencillo rojo que comenzaba a quemar en sus pomulos y no sólo su lengua.

—¿Miguel? —preguntó la tía, trayendo el cubito entre sus dedos para darle.

Pero éste estaba afónico y atorado con la vergüenza sobre sus mejillas.

**2\. Galletas.**

Miguel ocupaba mencionarselo.

Tenía que decirlo, era su deber como novio decírselo. Él estaba obligado a darle la sugerencia.

Miro al campo de batalla que estaba enfrente de él, bolsas vacías, galletas tiradas y refrescos a medio acabar. Después paseó hacia el culpable de la situación, mismo que intentaba ahora abrir el empaque de gomitas.

No, definitivamente tenía que decírselo.

—¿Has pensado en moderar tu alimentación?

Después de eso miró el surtido de comida chatarra que estaba frente a él. Galletas, dulces, paletas, sodas, golosinas, más gomitas.

Miguel había contado unas cuatro bolsas de ositos gomitas.

Comenzaba a cuestionarse sobre la alimentación básica en su novio, es decir, no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo; podía deducirlo por el simple hecho de mirar como comía aquellas gomitas azucaradas en grandes puños dentro de su boca.

Hiro se percató de lo que había estado observando, con ambas mejillas llenas por tanta azúcar, inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

A Miguel casi le da un paro cardíaco por la vista, le pareció tierno

Era como un hamster, además le daban el antojo de querer comprar una dona para él.

Miguel borró esos pensamientos nada más se inyectaron en su mente, terminó por golpearse ambas para intentar difuminarlos.

¡Al punto! ¡Tenía que ir al punto!

—Hiro, deberías cuidar tu alimentación.

Hiro paró de masticar, trago el interior y lo miró ofendido con su lengua dispuesta a soltar veneno.

—Lo dice el que come madales todo el día.

—Se dice tamales.

—Lo que sea.

—Sólo digo porqué estás un poco gordo —sonrió, sin resistir la tentación de terminar picoteando el costado de la piel flácida de Hiro, éste se defendió lanzándole la bolsa vacía de gomitas.

—Eso duele.

Gimió sobándose la nariz, y felicitando a su novio por tal excelente puntería.

—Te lo mereces —recogió ahora la bolsa de galletas de un costado.

Aunque miró el empaque con algo de duda, luego miró su pequeño estómago.

De pronto las galletas del capitan chispa ya no se vieron deliciosas.

**3\. Enfermando.**

Decidió llamarla la enfermedad de  ** _Riveraritis._**

Y que debería estar en las peores categorías del ser humano. Al ser impecable, y no tener ninguna cura.

Porqué ésta pasa tan efímera como un virus que entra a tu sistema, te contamina todo el cuerpo y al final caes sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a curar; no te das cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera sabes cuándo es el momento en que esa sonrisa te ha afectado.

El punto clave es esa pequeña sonrisa y el hoyuelo que se forma.

Hiro no supo cuándo es que la comida tenía un sabor más alegre a su lado, y que una platica casual de su idea, resulta ser la más interesante que las clases con el señor Callaghan.

¡Maldición!

Miguel le estaba afectando a niveles sumamente rápido, ¡hasta le quitaba la capacidad de formar una decisión coherente!

Pero parecía que sólo le afectaba a él, las personas alrededor de Miguel podían conversar con él, incluso charlar, pero no, sólo a él le afectaba.

De haber sabido que el chico lo traería tantos problemas a él se hubiera alejado de él desde el inicio.

Su diagnostico era sencillo; Miguel le dañaba el corazón.

Miguel le está enfermando más pronto de lo que parece, parece que le está ocasionando una especie de rabia al corazón.

Le afectaba más al corazón de lo que veía.

No sabe cómo explicarlo, en realidad, no quiere explicarlo.

Su corazón estaba agitado, sentía que en cada choque de manos éste estaba saliendo de su pecho, su cuerpo se calentaba y su respiración comenzaba a detenerse al punto que respirar, le costó más como un procedimiento a una acción natural.

¡Seguramente está enfermando y ya no hay vuelta atrás!

Es una especie nueva de enfermedad que le hiciera trizas su cerebro; Sus hormonas se alborotaban, su cerebro le fallaba y no sabe a quién más culpar que él, ya que no lo vio venir.

Hiro odiaba el amor, le causa retortijones y le enferma más pronto de lo que ha pensado.

Siempre se enorgulleció de tener sus sistemas lo protegerían muy bien, pero parece que con el Rivera sólo está resignado a padecer.

Y por lo poco que ha visto dentro de su investigación, todavía no sabe si hay cura para esto.

El maldito amor es una enfermedad.

No lo quiere, le ha chocado con síntomas nuevos y no tan desconocidos, pero son la primera vez que los está experimentando con sinceridad.

Está todo el día en su cabeza, no puede quitárselo. De día, de noche, a altas horas de la noche, desaparece y se va, pero regresa de nuevo en la mañana.

Es un mareo cuándo está con él, de pronto su mundo se pone de cabeza al sólo escuchar la voz y su nombre.

Las manos le sudan de pronto cuándo ambos deciden toparse, simplemente se desespera con este sentimiento va certero.

Sus llamadas de atención van para él, su atención va dirigida hacia su punto.

Sus amigos también ya se dieron cuenta, lo miran con preocupación, pero el sólo murmuró lo de siempre.

¡Quiero ser su amigo!

¡El sólo quiero ser su amigo!

¡Qué salga de su cabeza!

¡Qué ya sa se cure pronto!

El amor le ha pegado demasiado, murmuran sus amigos con cierta diversió miran con gracia, lo miran con algo de risa al verlo golpearse demasiado la cabeza con las manos, tras despedirse de su nuevo virus.

Pobre chico enamorado y no correspondido.

Pobre chico que está enfermando.

**4\. Trabajo.**

Hiro quiere evitar la sonrisa que se viene en sus labios cuándo escuchó a su novio jadear de impotencia por la cuarta vez, regresó a su tarea, intentando ignorarlo, pero su voz es tan magnética que le da su atención.

Más si lo escucha todo frustrado como ahora.

—¿Ni por qué soy tu novio? —preguntó de inmediato recargado sobre el escritorio y asomándose encima de la libra de Hiro, éste paró de realizar ecuaciones para contestarle.

Sus ojos brillaron con tanta intensidad que Hiro pensó que estaba viendo a la salchicha mal procesada en vez de él.

—No. —respondió, y escucharlo mascullar molesto fue delicioso.

Hiro le dio una mirada rápida, y regreso a su tarea, golpeteando retirada veces la pluma contra el espiral de la libreta. Escuchó el lamento de Miguel a su lado de nuevo, mientras arrastraba la cara por la madera, y aun así, no se pudo convencer.

¡Porqué esto era esplendido!

La debilidad de Hiro no eran los ojos tiernos de cachorro que él usaba para convencer; Era molestarlo.

—Por favor, Hiro! —habló con un último tono de desesperación, levántándose a su lado, volteó para tenerlo frentea frente y empezó a zarandearlo —,¡reprobaré la materia! ¡¿Quieres que repita año?!

Hiro realmente lo pensó, yeso sólo hizo que el Rivera se lamentará más. La fuerza de sus zarandeos aumentó.

—¡Hiro!

—Te haré un descuento.

Fue su última oferta, Miguel lo miro con el ceño fruncido mientras lo soltaba y ahora lo apuntó como si le hubiera hecho la peor de las ofensas, al menos desde el punto de vista del Rivera así era.

—¡No es justo!

—Tomalo o dejalo.

—Bien —accedió, Hiro sonrió triunfante al escuchar lo último deslizarse, era su cartera —, qué mal novio eres —murmuró, acusándolo y despidiéndose de los últimos dolares de su cartera.

—Se le llama negocios. —recibió los billete como si éstos valieran millones — Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?

Molestar a su novio y ganar dinero.

Esto era demasiado fácil.


	2. Chapter 2

**5\. Correr.**

—¡Vamos Hiro! ¡Puedo escuchar tus lamentos de dolor desde aquí!

—Esto es por cobrarte la tarea, ¿verdad? —bufado, detuvo sus pasos y apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Trató de respirar para enfriar su interior, su respiración agitada hablaba más por él, y luego miró a su mal novio que estaba a unos metros lejos de él.

Miguel estaba tan rebozante como la energía del sol.

Y él, estaba que sufría un paro cardíaco ahora mismo.

—¡Vamos a Hiro!

—¿Es por cobrarte la tarea?

—Puede ser —encogió los hombros sin darle mucha importancia, luego se volteó, todavía trotando un poco hacia su novio, Hiro bebía del agua que habían comprado con anterioridad —de veras que tiene muy pésima condición física —habló, inclinando la cabeza para verlo mejor.

Éste le miró molesto, Miguel sonrió presumiendo inocencia, no, definitivamente esta no era una venganza por destrozarle sus últimos ahorros en una tarea para salvar el semestre.

Miguel volvió a trotar de nuevo, luego giró en sus propios talones de nuevo a la pista. Hiro se lamentó en silencio, intentando recuperar el aliento.

—¡Vamos gordito!

—¿Cómo me dijiste?

—¡Gordito! —volvió a tentar al mayor.

Hiro miró la botella de agua que estaba en su mano, y de pronto, ésta ya no estaba e iba a una dirección con precisión; la nuca de Miguel.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó desde arriba, puesto que ahora Miguel ya estaba en el suelo y todavía con las expresiones adoloridas por la caída, quizá lamentándose de haber retado al diablo.

—Miguel.

—...Dolió.

Ahora Hiro se preocupó, esperaba no haber vuelto una simple botella de agua en un arma totalmente letal.

**6\. Gafas.**

—¡Tú tienes la culpa de ésto! —apuntó con cierta molestia a la computadora sobre su escritorio.

Y luego pasó a los lentes que estaban posados inocentemente en el medio de la cama. Hiro sintió que éstos lo estaban observando, juzgándole por su descuido, por su manera tan tranquila de tomarse su salud.

Los agarró con total desconfianza, todavía recordando el discurso de la tía Cass golpeándole sobre cuidarse mejor la vista. Los volteó, girando entre sus manos con una expresión neutra.

Bueno, quizá no se vería mal, quizá se vería hasta más inteligente e incluso atractivo.

Sus ojos se vieron vestidos con el vidrio de aumento y encapsulados por el marco de color negro, se miró al espejo de frente con cierta duda, mordiendo sus propios labios.

Quizá debía hablar con Honey Lemon de ésto para pedirle algunos consejos, llevó sus manos a la orilla de plástico, dispuesto a retirárselos por el momento.

—¿Hiro? —preguntó el moreno una vez entro a la habitación, viéndole arrostrando el espejo y con algo sobre sus ojos.

El morocho volteó todavía sosteniendo a los dedos por el marco con una expresión algo asustada. No esperaba que su novio apareciera tan pronto.

Miguel lo miró, parpadeando una o dos veces.

—¿Qué tal me veo? —preguntó a su novio, nervioso, puso ambas manos detrás de la espalda y lo observó, esperando su aprobación.

Miguel no pudo responder hasta que su cerebro le gritó que dijera algo, y de preferencia fuera positivo.

—Te ves...—tardó en procesar, en dar una respuesta inteligente —como un nerd.

Recibió un portazo en la cara. Miguel sólo estaba sonrojado, y pintado hasta las orejas.

Mames, que se veía lindo.

**7\. Sal.**

—¿Me pasas la sal? —preguntó de forma suave, mientras estiraba la mano hacia la persona de un costado.

Le hacía falta un poco de condimento para incrementar el sabor. Y Hiro, sin decir más, se la depositó en su mano, Miguel lo aceptó alegre hasta notar de su propio error, pero había sido demasiado tarde para retractarse, quedó congelado, mirándole con una expresión toda adolorida.

—¡Te pasas! —exclamó, poniendo un puñado de sal en su mano izquierda después.

—¿Me pasó? —a Hiro todavía le costaba entender el lenguaje coloquial de Miguel hacia él, sorbió un poco de la sopa y le miró todavía esperando a que éste le explicará mejor.

—¡Sí, lo haces!

—¡Ahora lanzame la sal sobre el hombro!

Está bien, Hiro estaba muy confundido, nada más miro a su novio como si fuese una especie de fenómeno.

Porqué en ese momento eso era mientras le tendía el puñado de sal, Hiro vio los granitos de su blanco y luego al mexicano frente a él.

—¡Lánzalos!

Y sin más, obedeció, pero esta vez la perfecta puntería de Hiro decidió fallar, ya que éstos pequeños granos fueron a parar directo a su cara. Miguel se cubrió el rostro de inmediato al sentir la quemazó meterse tanto en su nariz, como en sus ojos , jadeando de dolor al tener la sensación de ardor de la sal.

—¡Hiro te dije a mi hombro, no a mi cara!

—¡Tú dijiste que te la lanzará!

—¡Pasar la sal es de mala suerte! —exclamó, apuntando el salero con cierto resentimiento, mientras todavía se tallaba el ojo.

Ahora no quería ver cuánto desorden vendría en su vida.

**8\. Cocina.**

—¿Dónde sería tu lugar favorito para tener sexo?

La pluma rasgó de nuevo su tarea, ensuciándole y Hiro se lamentó por aquello, ahí iba su muy inmaculado progreso en álgebra avanzada. El rechinar de la cama de atrás le avisaba que Miguel se había sentado mejor sobre la cama. El japonés giró con lentitud, poniendo sus manos juntas para pensarlo mejor.

—¿Mi lugar favorito para tener sexo? —se aseguró de haber escuchado mejor.

—Sí, quiero saber.

—Nunca me lo había pensado...—encogió los hombros —, Creo que dónde sea está bien, mientras se sienta genial —oh, Hiro se quería cachetear de lo cursi que se escuchó aquello.

Luego pensó en la ironía, hace unos instantes pensaba en problemas avanzados y ahora estaba pensando en dónde sería un lugar cómodo para tener sexo, Miguel estaba en silencio, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Lo pensó, lo pensó, y lo pensó un poco más.

—La cocina.

—¿La cocina?

—Sí —habló, e hizo unos pocos ademanes de la mano para darle un poco de seriedad —, no lo sé, imagina la adrenalina de hacerlo mientras la señora Elena prepara tamales. Creo que sería interesante.

Miguel tuvo un escalofrío, y sólo pensó en los gustos extraños que tenía su novio.

Hiro regresó a tratar de reparar su tarea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!
> 
> ¡Y con esto finaliza esta mini serie de drabbles!
> 
> Como podrán notar fueron un regalo chiquito, situaciones randoms de la OTP, sin tener mucha coherencia tiene el estilo de Hiro & Miguel porqué me enamoré de verlos actuar tan torpes e inmaduros.
> 
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado


End file.
